The Treaty
by newbyrocks
Summary: What about when Katniss wasn't there .What was going on in Peeta's mind then. We've heard Katniss's side of the Hunger Games now it's Peeta's turn. Because nobody can tell his story accept himself .So hears Peeta's side of the story of the Hunger Games. This is my first fan fic so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today's the reaping and I'm the first one awake. I'm usually not that nervous . But this year something's different. I go into the kitchen and start baking . Which usually calms me down. But my nerves were still flying like bees around my head.

I just start frosting cakes . One after another . I'm probably going to get yelled at it by my mother. My father then wakes up and just starts helping me. We get done I think about 11 or 12 by the time my mother gets up and comes down with my brothers. John,17, and Dan ,18. We get started first cinnamon rolls with Dan , and then frosting cakes. Reaping day is our busiest days ,because overly thrilled parents want to celebrate their children not being called for the Hunger Games.

Later I get ready for the reaping . That nervous feeling still surrounds me though. The sirens blare and everyone gathers in the square.

There I see her. The girl that I've been deeply in love with since the age of five, Katniss Everdeen. While I'm daydreaming Effie Trinket , the escort for District 12, has just stepped away from the girls reaping ball . I'm not really nervous every year during the reaping for me , because my name is only in there once because we don't need any tesserae . But I worry for her. She has to put her name in more ,because she needs the grain.

"Primrose Everdeen " I hear Effie say. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss "I volunteer as tribute " she says . She walks up there says her name and we all do the three finger goodbye, which is you take three fingers put them to your heart then your mouth to the air . "Now time for the boys "Effie says while walking over to the boys reaping ball." Peeta Mellark " I hear her say it but I don't believe it . What are the odds I have to go against the girl I have loved my whole life. I walk up on stage she looks at me and remembers the time I kept her family alive .

We were 11._ I was inside listening to my mother screaming outside .I looked out the window and saw Katniss crying under a tree .She looked starved . When my mother came inside I thought about bread . I pushed the bread into the fire so it would burn. My mother slapped me so hard the mark came instantly. She said to give it to the pigs . So I brought it outside ,but I gave it to Katniss .She looked so shocked but so grateful ._

Now I have to fight her ,or even kill her .There are 22 other people that could get to her first though .So I hope I won't be the one that will see her die.

Effie then said her famous line.

"May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We're pushed into rooms to say our goodbyes. My dad comes in first . He tells me that he has some cookies for me. I realize this might be the last time I see him . He's been there for me my whole life .he taught me how to bake. I even break down and cry .Then my mom comes in with my brothers who just stand in the background . While coming in she tells me that district 12 might actually have a victor. I'm surprised that she has so much confidence in me to win. "That girl has sure got a lot of fight in her " she was talking about Katniss. She's not even expecting me to come home so I guess it really doesn't matter if I win or lose.

I hugged my family one more time even though my mom is thinking about Katniss and my brothers haven't even talked to me. Then they leave. As the door closes I see Gale walk out of Katniss's room .I realize that even if I didn't get called for the Katniss still wouldn't have noticed me. She would choose Gale. I honestly don't even think she knew my name before the reaping.

On the car ride to the train stop Effie won't stop talking so I block her out of my head. All I'm thinking about is the arena , who I'm going against , how strong they are, and how smart and more clever than I I'm thinking I look at Effie. I don't think she's even taken a breath yet.

I look at Katniss . She's looking outside I think how hard it would be to see that beautiful face in the sky at night. Suddenly she looks at me and I see in her face strength, but in her eyes vulnerability and fear. While my eyes look like I've gone a week without sleep that's how bloodshot my eyes are . I notice now how there's a pin with a bird on it in her hand . Every seconde she squeezes it harder and harder.I just realize that no matter how strong her face is, she's just as scared.

We finally get to the train station and finally get away from Effie ,because we're allowed to go to our rooms before dinner . I sit on my bed and think today marks the day I give my life to the capital.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short ,but I promise the next one will be longer. :)**


End file.
